User blog:IronspeedKnight/Improving Weak Heroes: Collector's Edition
A collection of all my numerous blogs from the Improving Weak Heroes series, as first appeared on the M:AA Wikia '' ''March 14, 2013 The first one I am doing is Deadpool because honestly, no matter how much you try to like him in the game (especially fanboys) he sucks. Plain and simple. First I will take away the nerfing himself move. I would also take away the ability to give enemies Pretty Cool Guy. Then I would make the Pretty Cool Guy effect useful by giving it a stat raising effect similar to Caps. I would also have his OP, Imba, and Totally Broken to last three rounds. I would increase the damage of his L9 by 35%. Class: Scrapper Health: 3/5 Stamina: 2/5 Attack: 4/5 Defense: 3/5 ''' '''Accuracy: 3/5 Evasion: 2/5 Passives ' *'Healing Factor Thingie Gradually restores health during combat. Bleeds and Poison durations reduced. Has a chance to survive fatal damage. Grants regeneration (Green Numbers) each time Deadpool is hit. *'Laptop' *'Too Over Powered' Gains Level 16 Ranger when OP, Imba and Totally Broken. *'Merc' with a Mouth' All of Deadpool's attacks exploits Nerfed, Buggy, Broken Heart, Halitosis, A Stern Lecturing, and Athlete's Foot. L1. Sharp Pointy Things ' *'Ignore Defense *'OP' *'Bleeding' L2. Bang Bang Bang! *'High Crits' *'Deadly Crits' *'Imba' *'Boon Buster' L6. No Holds Barred *'A Clean State' *'Lots of Red Boxes' (with or without Imba) *'Totally Broken' *'Removes Buff' L9. Happy to See You ' *'Heroic Feats *'Melt Armor '(with or without OP) *'Exploit Attrition '(but only if the target has either Nerfed, Buggy, Broken Heart, Halitosis, A Stern Lecturing, or Athlete's Foot) March 17, 2013 Luke Cage in my opinion is the worst character in the game ever since Nightcrawler recently got buffed. Even though he has a four round protecting move, he can only protect allies from single target attacks. To make things worse he can only counter if the target has that weak In Your Face debuff. Class: Scrapper Health: 4/5 Stamina: 3/5 Attack: 3/5 Defense: 4/5 ''' '''Accuracy: 3/5 Evasion: 1/5 Passives *'Unbreakable Skin' Immune to bleeding. Very high crit resistance Attacks against Luke Cage can never Ignore Defense (Does not count Blaster bonus) *'In Your Face ' Single target attacks on Luke Cage provokes a 50% chance of a counter-attack. *'Sweet Christmas!' When In Your Face procs Luke Cage gains Rising Up. Has a 25% chance to protect allies from attacks and a 100% chance to protect allies with low health. L1. Brawl *'High Crits' *'Combo Setup' *'Hobbled' L2. Ground Pound *'Ground Attack' *'Slowed' *'Weak Point (60% chance)' *'Off-balance' L6. Face Punch -''' *'''Deadly Crits *'Exploits Staggered' *'Wind-Up' L9. Harlem Uppercut *'Exploits Combos' *'Staggered' *'Exploits Slowed' *'Boon Buster' '' June 29, 2013 Beast may not be the worst hero, but he's not that great either. He's not a high damaging hero, nor is he a really good support. There's tons of room for improvements. '''Class: Generalist Health: 2/5 Stamina: 4/5 Attack: 3/5 Defense: 4/5 ''' '''Accuracy: 2/5 Evasion: 4/5 Passives *'Catch-22 ' *'Bleak House ' ' ' After any enemy attacks, has a chance to give all allies Rising Up. *'War and Peace' ' When attacked, has chance to apply Point Counter Point to an enemy. L1. The Jungle *'Stealthy' *'Generalized ' *'Hobbled' L2. The Eagle has Landed (Slashing Melee) - 'Beast does a simple claw slashing combo. Three Hits, single attack. *'Exploit Opportunity * Deadly Crits L6. The Grapes of Wrath (Buff, All Allies) - '''Cooldown 3 rounds. * '''The Sun Also Rises * Combat Expertise * Epiphany L9. A Farewell to Arms *'Exploits Protection' *'Off-Balance' *'Cornered' *'Neutralized' July 3, 2013 Wasp in my opinion is one of the worst 90 CP heroes in the game. Her damage is weak and her debuffs are meh. Overall she's a very underwhelming hero that really needs some buffs. First, I would increase the damage of her L1 - L6 attacks by 10% and her L9 by 20%. Class: Infiltrator Health: 2/5 Stamina: 3/5 Attack: 3/5 Defense: 2/5 ''' '''Accuracy: 3/5 Evasion: 4/5 Passives *'Flying' *'Opportunist' L1. Bioenergy Blast (Bio Energy Ranged) *'Stealthy ' *'Bio Stinging' Deals damage every turn. Counts as poison. Increases damage taken by 16% *'Weakened' *'Bio Energy Attack' ' Deals Energy damage to enemies immune to bio attacks. L2. Disrupting Shot *'Stealthy' *'Distraction' *'Dizzy' *'Diminished' ' '''Attacks from this target cannot ignore defense. '''L6. Skirmish Scramble ' *'Stealthy' *'Nimble' *'Off-balance' *'Weak Point '(80% chance) L9. Fist Bump - 'Cooldown 1 round *'Catastrophic *'Deadly Crits' *'Exploit Opportunity' *'Staggered' July 16, 2013 After doing a blog for Wasp, I thought it would be a good idea to do one for Hank. Pym in my opinion is one of the worst spec ops heroes in the game. His attacks don't do that good of damage and his passive takes too long to activate to the fullest. First, I would increase the damage of his L1 - L6 attacks by 10% and his L9 by 30%. Class: Tactician Health: 2/5 Stamina: 2/5 Attack: 3/5 Defense: 4/5 ''' '''Accuracy: 4/5 Evasion: 3/5 Passives *'Smartest Man in the Room' ' '''Every time Hank Pym attacks, it triggers a new Analysis. *'Pym Particles ' '' Army of Ants applies Minuscule Precision. Bug Squashing applies Tremendous Force. Cannot have Minuscule Precision and Tremendous Force at the same time. '''L1. Growing Pains' *'Stealthy' *'Cornered' *'Impaired' L2. Golitath Punch *'Staggered' *'Pummeled' *'Exhausted' *'Feeble (2 Rounds)' ' '''Melee attacks do 20% less damage. '''L6. Army of Ants - '''8 hits. *'Stealthy''' *'Off-Balanced' *'Distraction (30% chance)' *''' Minuscule Precision''' ' All attacks apply Targeted. L9. Bug Squashing - 'Starts cooldown 1 round. Very high stamina cost. *'Catastrophic *'Deadly Crits' *'Exploit Opportunity' *'Desperation Attack' *'Tremendous Force' ' Attack and Defense increased by 30% July 23, 2013 Spider-Man used to be my favorite hero in the game, but then the meta change. Now, there are lots '''of other heroes better than him. This moveset took me months to make. I really wanted to make this one perfect (I was always a Spidey fan). So what I'm going to do is make his L2 a passive and add loads more buffs and debuffs for him. '''Class: Infiltrator Health: 2/5 Stamina: 4/5 Attack: 3/5 Defense: 3/5 ''' '''Accuracy: 3/5 Evasion: 4/5 Passives *'Great Responsibility' *'Spider-Sense' ' '''20% to avoid attacks. Gains an extra turn when procs. Attacks cannot become stealthy on Spider-Man. Does not apply with Psychic attacks. *'Webslinger''' ' '''All attacks do extra damage against targets with Webbed. '''L1. Web Shot' *'Webbed' *'Slowed' *'Diminished (2 Rounds)' ' '''Attacks from this target cannot ignore defense. '' '''L2. Web Slingshot ' *'Wide-Open' *'Deadly Crits' *'Web Head' ' '''Has a guaranteed chance to hit and deal critical damage to targets affected by Webbed. '''L6. Stealth Spider (Unarmed Melee) - '''Spider-Man shoots a web, goes into the air, goes upside down behind an enemy and punches them. One hit, single attack. *'Stealthy''' *'Impaired' *'Cornered' *'The Spectacular (2 Rounds)' 20% chance to do a follow-up attack on enemies L9. Web Swing- 'Cooldown 2 rounds. *'Winded *'Flanked' *'Stun (40% Chance)' *'The Amazing (2 Rounds)' Spider-Man has a 50% chance to protect allies by enemies with Webbed. Takes 10% less damage from enemies with Webbed. Black Suit Spider-Man passives: *'Great Power' *'Symbiote Strength' Chance to get Symbiote Power when attacked. 50% chance to remove one debuff each round. Attacks that would reduce health to 0 have a chance to reduce health to 1% instead. *'Symbiote Power' ' ' Increases all stats (same amount as enraged), goes away after attacking. Only stacks once. August 24, 2013 Constrictor isn't actually one of the poorer heroes in the game, but he's not that useful either. So far, I find him the weakest lockbox hero. His low base damage can stay the same. His cooldown for his L2 needs to be removed. His L9 should be able to call heroes other than Magneto. It would also be nice to see when he calls heroes, they use all the effects in their move (examples are Magneto's L6 exploiting magnetized, X-23 applying bleeding, ect). Class: Tactician Health: 2/5 Stamina: 3/5 Attack: 3/5 Defense: 2/5 ''' '''Accuracy: 4/5 Evasion: 4/5 Passives *'Quartermaster' Uses a random item before an attack. ' ' L1. Crackdown *'Generalized' *'Disabled' *'True Strike' *'Constricted' L2. Lightning Lash - '2 hits. *'Incapacitation *'Constricted' *'Electrical Shock' Takes increased damage from Electric attacks. L6. Snake Eater *'Deadly Crits' *'Exploits Stun' *'Constricted' L9. Distress Call *'Quick Action' *'Subtle' *'Single Use' *'Distress Call' ''' '''Calls a random hero for Backup. Any hero. So there's all my hero improvement blogs. Did I made some too OP? Type it in the comments below. Category:Blog posts